


Конец уникального сотрудничества (The End of Unique Partnership)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: AU, Angst, Coda, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, Retelling, Time-line: Party Games episode, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Альтернативное развитие канона: почему Джим Хэкер в итоге не стал премьер-министром. Тайм-лайн серии "Партийные Игры".
Kudos: 2





	Конец уникального сотрудничества (The End of Unique Partnership)

**Author's Note:**

> Cвоеобразный ретеллинг-перевёртыш определённой сцены канона в более драматичном ключе (в порядочных фандомах за такое, вероятно, принято бить канделябрами...)  
> 

(из дневника Джима Хэкера)

_6 декабря_

День начался, кошмарней не придумаешь. А всё из-за неопределённости, неожиданно возникшей в отношении будущего нашего сэра Хамфри. Последствия могут быть самыми серьёзными, поэтому я принял твёрдое решение сделать для него всё, что смогу.  
Хамфри пришёл ко мне утром. Мы с Бернардом только что сели за обсуждение моего графика на текущий день. С самым трагичным и таинственным видом Хамфри сказал, что принёс очень плохие новости. В возникшей далее путанице не в последнюю очередь виноват он сам. Если бы не это его вечное нежелание говорить на нормальном английском! Его треклятую канцелярскую тарабарщину кроме него способны понимать разве что такие же чинуши из госслужбы, говорящие на том же птичьем языке.

Сказал он — спасибо Бернарду за стенограмму — приблизительно следующее:  
«… _наши взаимоотношения, которые, как можно предполагать, были не лишены некоторой обоюдной полезности, а в некоторых случаях даже определённой взаимной выгоды, неотвратимо приближаются к точке расхождения и, значит, как это ни достойно искреннего сожаления, тем не менее, близки к окончательному разрыву и завершению_ ».

Позже, вечером, я связался с ним и попросил снова зайти ко мне и перевести то, что он сказал утром, на человеческий язык. Желательно, в одной короткой фразе. Странно, но он согласился без проволочек.  
— Это значит, господин министр, что совсем скоро я буду вынужден вас покинуть.  
Я был потрясён. Как это? Не может же он иметь в виду, что… Признаться, глядя на него, я разволновался. Не знал, что и думать.  
— Увы, господин министр, — с печальной серьёзностью продолжал Хамфри, — но рано или поздно всегда наступает пора, когда приходится встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что уготовано тебе судьбой… Близится время, когда мне придётся завершить все дела и уйти…  
— Уйти?! — я не верил своим ушам.  
Он кивнул с тем же печальным видом.  
— Но это ужасно! — я был в ужасе.  
Спросил, знает ли об этом его жена: она давно уже что-то подобное подозревала, и вот, теперь… Поинтересовался, как давно он сам в курсе: недавно.  
Мой мозг просто отказывался во всё это верить. Я немедленно выразил ему самое искреннее сочувствие. Он снова сдержанно кивнул, благодаря.  
А потом в моей голове что-то щёлкнуло, и я понял, о чём он говорит на самом деле: слухи-то про это дошли даже до меня — слышал кое-что от моего водителя, Джорджа, который слышал от своего приятеля из гаража, а тот, в свою очередь, слышал от шофёра сэра Арнольда. Оказывается, Арнольд собирается уйти в отставку одновременно с ПМ, в первые дни нового года, освобождая должность секретаря Кабмина. Следовательно, он уже должен был порекомендовать преемника на своё место… Конечно же, сэр Хамфри разглагольствовал всё это время именно о своём переводе, а совсем не о том, о чём я сперва подумал! По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить. Старый лис по привычке или просто для развлечения совсем заморочил мне голову. Наконец-то во всём разобравшись, и крайне довольный собой, я прервал его многословные излияния о том, как ему жаль, что наше уникальное сотрудничество не может длиться и дальше, как ему грустно оттого, что обстоятельства освобождают его от служения под моим началом, и прочий подхалимаж в том же духе.  
— Хамфри, — заключил я глубокомысленно, — как я понимаю, вы расстаётесь с Министерством административных дел, чтобы занять место в офисе секретаря Кабинета?  
Я не смог спрятать улыбку, ну и пусть: пусть знает, что я научился видеть его игры насквозь.  
— Что? — его скорбный тон тут же сменился раздражением. И не потому, что я разгадал его игру. Увы, совсем наоборот.  
— Вы… да разве… разве до вас совсем не доходят слухи? Сэр Фрэнк станет секретарём Кабинета!  
Я снова был совершенно сбит с толку. О чём он говорит? И если Фрэнк Гордон становится новым секретарём Кабмина (что — если подумать, вполне логично, учитывая, что Министр финансов, скорее всего, будет «коронован» партией как новый ПМ), то куда и с какой стати собрался Хамфри? Может быть, я сделал что-то не так?  
— Вы по своему обычаю совсем меня не слушали, господин министр! — с отчаянием в голосе сердито воскликнул Хамфри. — А я… как я говорил… я покидаю госслужбу — я очень болен!  
Меня будто громом поразило: значит, моя первая догадка была верна, никакой ошибки или недопонимания…  
— О, Хамфри… — только и смог вымолвить я.  
Потянулся за платком, не нашёл его и промокнул глаза концом галстука. Стыдно признаться, я совсем расклеился — мне не доставало воздуха, словно выброшенной на берег рыбе. Я попытался успокоиться: не хватало ещё, чтобы бедняге пришлось меня утешать.  
Но как же это ужасно! Несправедливо! И он ведь ещё молод! Ну, то есть сравнительно… В общем, года на два младше меня, если не ошибаюсь.  
Меня переполняло самое искреннее сочувствие.  
— Когда… когда вы узнали? — я наконец смог произнести что-то более-менее связное.  
Он недовольно вздохнул, устремив взгляд куда-то под потолок.  
— Как я уже говорил. Две недели назад.  
Всего-то две недели! А я ещё удивлялся его отсутствующему виду на наших совещаниях во второй половине ноября… И его полному равнодушию к моей борьбе против наших европартнёров из ЕЭС и их идиотских запретов… Я ведь тогда даже вообразил, будто он что-то замышляет против меня. А его отстранённость, как теперь оказывается, объяснялась совсем другой причиной… Мне снова понадобился носовой платок. На этот раз я его нашёл, и, спрятав в него лицо, вытер глаза, потом шумно высморкался. Хамфри смотрел на меня с брезгливой жалостью, словно на эмоционально неустойчивого истерика, от которого можно ждать чего угодно. Но мне, в общем-то, было всё равно. Как же я теперь без него?  
— Ох… Почему вы мне сразу ничего не сказали, Хамфри?  
— Не хотел раньше времени вас расстраивать, господин министр, — ответил мой постоянный секретарь.  
Я снова попытался объяснить ему, как мне бесконечно жаль…  
— Пожалуйста, господин министр… не воспринимайте всё так трагически, — попросил он вдруг почти умоляющим тоном. — Неизвестность всегда тревожит, но… я верю, что всё, так или иначе, устроится.  
Я был тронут: какая смелость! И какой пример мне. Я убрал носовой платок в карман и мысленно отдал себе приказ успокоиться. Не расстраивать его. Собраться, — теперь, когда он нуждается во мне больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Разузнал у него, куда именно он отправляется (больница святой Димпны) и предупредил, что буду звонить ему регулярно, не реже раза в неделю, чтобы узнать, как идут дела. Хамфри — из свойственной ему вежливости или гордости — начал было убеждать меня, что это лишнее, но я не дал себя отговорить. А о своём немедленном решении часто навещать его лично решил и вовсе пока не сообщать, чтобы не делать наш разговор ещё более неловким.  
Перед тем как покинуть мой кабинет, он оглянулся, и я успел поймать его вежливую улыбку. На секунду мне даже удалось убедить себя, что всё как всегда хорошо, просто я — как часто случалось за годы нашей совместной работы — не так или не совсем так его понял. Честно говоря, так тяжело мне ещё никогда не бывало.

***

_(В личных дневниках сэра Хамфри Эплби эта беседа описывается более кратко.)_

Сообщил министру, что ухожу. Грустно конечно, но иного выхода нет.  
Мысль о расставании со мной так его расстроила, что он — я не шучу! — готов был расплакаться. Его реакция меня просто поражает. Он даже не сразу понял причину моего ухода. А потом начал торопливо уверять меня в том, что неимоверно ценит наше сотрудничество, и что я был ему великолепным помощником. И ведь он правда так считает: мотивов льстить мне у него не осталось — теперь, когда он знает, что секретарём Кабинета рекомендован чёртов Ф.Г.  
На комплимент, конечно, принято отвечать комплиментом. Но максимум, на что меня тогда хватило, это сказать, что о лучшем министре я не мог бы и мечтать. Хэкер чуть ли не подпрыгнул от радости.  
Мы договорились, что об уходе (как и о кандидатуре нового постоянного секретаря) я официально сообщу министерству в пятницу вечером, после чего мы сможем неофициально попрощаться и выпить по бокалу шампанского. Заодно и за приближающиеся Рождественские каникулы и Новогодние праздники тоже. 


End file.
